


Flight Alterations

by spirogyra



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Amelia the kaiju, Fluff, M/M, newt the small mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirogyra/pseuds/spirogyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not how Hermann imagined things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight Alterations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feriowind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/gifts).



> Short thing inspired by feriowind's picture [of Amelia and Hermann](http://feriowind.tumblr.com/post/65971765756/long-ago-before-the-start-of-the-earths-kaiju). Falls in line firmly after Translation Error.

The specifics for the suit had been very precise. Hermann hadn't skipped a single detail for both security during flight and personal health and safety. Personally, he'd been content with the simple gray of the material, especially how he pictured it would look against the white of the mehve.

This thing in front of him was _not_ what he'd been imagining at all.

The gray was still there, slightly shiny under the bright lights, but then it was a dusky blue and paler blue-green, all shot through with highlights of bright orange. The helmet was the same blue-green, and the faceplate was reflective gold to match the orange.

It was an outrageous looking thing that Hermann didn't approve of at all, and he had a very good idea who to blame for it.

He tromped out of the changing room (pleased with how his footsteps sounded and how he felt in the suit no matter what the color) and headed for the landing pad. Without a doubt, he _knew_ Newt would be waiting there to crow about what he'd done. How in the bloody hell had he pulled this off?

"Newton!" Hermann yelled as he opened the door and stepped outside. "What have you done? This is not what I specified for my suit!"

Indeed, Newt was there, grinning, holding his parachute and oxygen. "You look gorgeous!"

"I look like a carnival attraction!"

"Aww, come on! It's sexy like that! That gray was just _boring_. C'mere, babe."

"This is an atrocity," Hermann grumbled as he walked over and accepted Newt's help in suiting up the rest of the way.

"It _is_ an atrocity how awesome you look in it. Such a thing should never be allowed." Newt tucked each of the oxygen bottles into the pouches on the front of the suit and connected the hoses.

The tiny readout on Hermann's wrist lit up and displayed that the pressure and level were both at 100%. He was about to put his helmet on when Newt grabbed his arm.

"Good luck." He leaned up and kissed Hermann on the cheek. "When you get back," he whispered, "I'm gonna do bad things to you."

Turning red, Hermann sputtered as his hands fumbled with the helmet. "Newton! That is…! You…!" He walked to the mehve. "This color is horrible!"

Amelia landed lightly and looked him over before nudging him gently with her nose. [Papa. Pretty.]

Newt laughed and clapped as Hermann glared back at him.

"Yes. Well."

Smiling more than grinning now, Newt blew him a kiss. "Have fun!"

**Author's Note:**

> [My random screencaps tumblr (TV and movies)](echoisles.tumblr.com)   
>  [My fan stuff tumblr, including fics, art, music, and a little personal babbling](echoislesfandom.tumblr.com)
> 
> Drop me a line (though I am slow to respond sometimes. OK a lot of times).


End file.
